


Turning Bite

by 999VLR



Category: Evil Zone | Eretzvaju
Genre: AU, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999VLR/pseuds/999VLR





	

Both of them are on a mission together to defeat an enemy who is presumed to not be much of a threat but is required to be defeated.   
Midori is preparing for the mission by assembling any required items for it and Keiya is planning out where they should go first in order to find and defeat the enemy. “So what’s the plan for this then?” asked Midori while putting stuff inside a rucksack. “First we check out the area at night and then we track down this person so we can defeat them.” He replied while checking and confirming that it was the plan. Both of them make their way to the area and check it out before beginning to track down the enemy. “So they should be around this area?” she asked while looking about for any signs of someone being there. “They should be around the area, we should wait a while longer.” He replied while also checking about for the enemy. A loud howl sound is heard in the distance and soon after a person who resembled a werewolf stepped out of the bushes and confronted both of them. “So both of you have come to try and defeat me huh... a human and a vampire hope to defeat me?! Ha! Don’t even try!” the werewolf said while laughing evilly. “I’ll show you!” Midori shouted while launching herself towards the werewolf and successfully landing several punches and kicks before being launched into the air by the werewolf and slashed at several times and finally being slammed back down on the ground. “Hehehehahahaha! Not even she could withstand my strength in the fight!” The werewolf said. “Tch, damn you!” Keiya shouted while checking on Midori’s injuries and preparing to launch a killer attack on the werewolf. “Hehhehehehe! If you ever hope to defeat me don’t even try because you’ll be--!” The werewolf is then hit by killer magic and is disintegrated near instantly after being hit by the magic and afterwards Keiya runs home with a seriously injured Midori in his arms and when he gets home, he places her on the bed and mutters “Midori, forgive me for doing this...” before biting her on the neck to turn her into a vampire in order to save her. “Now to wait for her to turn...” He thought to himself while sitting beside the bed to wait for her to wake up. “Ughhhhh, my whole body hurts...” She says after waking up and then moved to rub her neck and is alarmed to find bite marks there. “Midori I.....” He sighs and shakes his head before continuing. “I had to turn you in order to save your life and I apologize for putting you through that.” He says with a sad expression on his face. “What the hell! I mean... urghhhh...” “Thanks for saving my life though.” She says with a tired look on her face. “I’m going to get some blood for you to drink Midori, so wait a few minutes.” He said and went out of the room for a few minutes and returned with a pint of blood in a cup for her to drink. “So that’s what I have to drink huh.... well I might as well get it over and done with.” She says before taking the pint of blood and drinking it. “How was it?” He asks while sitting beside the bed. “I’m going back to sleep for a while, do you want to join me?” She replies while curling up under the covers. “Ok then.” He replied while joining her under the covers and after a while both of them fall asleep.


End file.
